At present, the research objective of B3G/4G is to aggregate access systems such as cells, fixed wireless access, nomadism, wireless regional area networks and so on, to provide, in combination with an all Internet Protocol (referred to as IP) network, for the user a wireless transmission capacity with a peak rate up to 100 Mbps and up to 1 Gbps respectively in a high-speed and a low-speed mobile environment, to enable seamless connection among a cellular system, regional area wireless network, broadcast and television satellite communication, and to realize “communication in any manner between a person and any other person or people at any time and at any place”. Relay technology, as an effective application measure, not only can increase the coverage of a cell, but also can increase the capacity of a cell. However, the introduction of the Relay technology into the access system will cause a variety of problems including utilization of resources.
Time-frequency resource management is very important for an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (referred to as OFDM) communication system, especially for a network into which a Relay Station (referred to as RS) is introduced. Generally, in a two-hop system, for data which needs to be transmitted to a User Terminal (referred to as UT), they are firstly transmitted by a Base Station (referred to as BS) to the RS in a Relay Zone, and then they are transmitted by the RS to the UT in an Access Zone. In the case that a relay station is introduced, during the above process of data transmission, the time-frequency resources occupied are two times as much as the time-frequency resources originally occupied when the BS directly transmits the data to the UT, which will lead to a decline of resource utilization.
Cooperation technology is a macrolevel or distributed Multiple Input Multiple Output (referred to as MIMO) system in a multi-hop system, and can be applied to Access or Relay up/down link The cooperation technology is similar to the macro-diversity between adjacent BSs, which is realized by using the cooperative transmission between the BS and each RS in a Multi-Relay (referred to as MR)-BS cell; that is, cooperative diversity is realized by using transmission antennas of different BSs and RSs to transmit relevant signals. Through the cooperation technology, the effect of space diversity can provide better performance of link Bit Error Rate (referred to as BER)/Block Error Rate (referred to as BLER), while, space multiplexing can bring forth higher spectral efficiency to the system.
Currently, researches on the cooperation technology mainly focus on the scheme or the algorithm. Regarding in what cases the cooperation manner is used in the presence of Relay, viz. the problem of how to select a non-cooperation manner or a cooperation manner, a solution has not yet been provided.